


Always There

by kittenofcastiels



Series: Always [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Oral, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having a big crush on Dean, but the day you were going to confess your feelings he didn’t show up to your date, Imagine Sam comforting you and confessing his feelings towards you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

 

You sighed as you put the rest of the food on the fridge, today was a special occasion, you cooked a big dinner. baked a pie and fixed yourself nicely for the first time in months.   
  
You had this big crush on Dean Winchester, hell you even called it love, and you invited him for dinner to talk about your feelings with him. You started hunting together two years ago after you saved their asses, after that you just started going to the same hunts and after a few months you moved in with them.   
  
Dean always acted like he liked you, he flirted with you everyday and looked at you more than he should, so you thought that maybe he felt the same you felt towards him. But today, after all those hours you spent on the fucking date, he stood you up.   
  
_‘I don’t deserve this’_  you thought as you grabbed a beer.   
  
Sure he was attractive, but his looks weren’t worth the pain, and it hurt like hell to realize that you meant so little to him, that he didn’t even call you to cancel  _'Hey, Y/N I won’t go to dinner tonight, busy fucking everything that moves’_  that would had been better than what you got… nothing.

“Hey, Y/N!” your thoughts were interrupted by Dean slurring by the door, Sam holding him from the side giving you an apologetic smile “why are you so dressed up?” he asked eyeing you up and down “got a date?” he asked getting serious, well… as serious as drunk Dean can get  
  
“Yeah, the guy turned to be an asshole though” you scoffed taking a big sip of your beer

“I think I should take Dean to bed” Sam said after no one said anything for a while  
  
“Good idea” you nodded, throwing the empty can away “good night” you mumbled walking towards your room not waiting for an answer

– 

You turned around the bed for the fifth time in twenty minutes, you just couldn’t sleep, you didn’t know if it was because all the pie you ate or it was just the anger.

_knock_

You sat on the bed holding the bed sheet closer to your chest, maybe it was Dean, wanting to apologize. You quickly got rid of the thought, he was most likely dead to the word by then.

_knock knock_

You heard it again, followed by your name being whispered, you could recognize that voice more than you could recognize yours…  **Sam**.

“Come in” you said

The door half second after the words left your mouth, revealing a half naked Sam just standing there, so tall and toned, with his bed hair and his sleepy eyes. You shook your head at your thoughts, it wasn’t right to see him like that, he was your best friend and most important, Dean’s brother,  you felt like you were using him in your thoughts just to get back at Dean.

_Man, you were going nuts._

“What’s up, Sammy?” you asked, after you stopped eye-fucking him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, closing your door behind him “you seemed… upset earlier” he added as he walked to the free space in your bed

“I’m fine” you lied, lifting the bed sheets so Sam could get in the bed with you

“Don’t lie” he warned “I know you, you aren’t fine. Was it true? About your date…” he trailed, arching an eyebrow at you

“Yeah” you sighed, resting your head on his chest

“It was Dean, wasn’t him?” he asked, his voice sounding colder than before   
  
“Yeah” you whispered “I-I thought that he like me” you laughed, dryly “stupid, huh?”   
  
“He had a date with you?” he asked, cupping your face with his large hands   
  
“Yeah” you whispered again “I was going to talk to him about this silly crush tonight, guess I dodged that one” you tried to joke, failing miserably.   
  
“His lost, Y/N” he said, wrapping you with his arms, holding you close to his chest “any guy would be lucky to have you” he added in a whisper

You lifter your head from his chest and looked at his eyes, you saw that he wasn’t lying, he actually meant his words.  
  
“Thank you, Sam” you smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  
You stayed like that, looking at each other’s eyes for a few minutes until he couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed the back of your neck and crashed your lips together. It was a sweet, loving kiss but you were so shocked to even think about respond.  
  
“I’m s-so s-sorry” he stuttered as he sat on the bed, ready to get out of there, he couldn’t believe that after two years of waiting for you, for the right moment, he just kissed you after you professed your love for Dean.  
  
“Sam” you stopped him, cupping his face just like he did earlier “Sammy” you called again when he didn’t look at you  
  
“I’m sorry… you just were there… and I love you so much, but you like Dean and I di-” you stopped him by kissing him again, this time you did all the kissing and he was the one shocked, but that only lasted two seconds, after that he was kissing you back, pulling you closer to him.

Your lips moved together, until it wasn’t enough, you straddle his lap, making him moan against your mouth, taking advantage of that you thrusted your tongue in his mouth, moaning as his tongue started dancing with yours. You broke the kiss earning a confused look from him, he was about to ask what did he o wrong when you took your shirt off, revealing your perky, full breasts to him.  

“Shit” he whispered, cupping them with both of his hands, your back arching at the feeling of his cold hands against your warm skin, nipples arching for his attention.   
  
“Please” you mumbled, you needed more of his touch, you needed his fingers, his mouth.   
  
“What do you want, princess?” he asked, kissing the valley between your breasts   
  
“Your… mouth” you gasped out, his mouth left your chest, but was placed on your neck, just below your left ear.   
  
“Where?” he asked, nipping your earlobe

You groaned, having enough of his teasing. You tugged his hair, not roughly enough to hurt him, but hard enough to make him moan, you moved his head until his mouth was facing your right boob, tugging his hair again you took advantage of his moan as you pushed your nipple in his mouth, moaning at the feeling of his wet, warm lips around your hardened nub.   
  
“Bite it!” you groaned, “yes! like that” you moaned when you felt his teeth tugging your nipple.  
  
Sam let your nipple go and went for the other one doing the same to it, making you rub yourself against him, your panty-clothed core pressed against his hard cock only covered by his pajama bottoms

“You’re so hot” he mumbled against your skin “kiss me” he almost begged as he looked at you   
  
You quickly obliged, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him with everything you got. His hands made their way to your hips, you took them and place them on your ass, giving him the encouragement he needed. He squeezed your ass before dropping his hand on your right cheek , you moaned against his mouth at the pleasurable bit of pain. 

“You liked that?” he asked, spanking the other cheek   
  
“Fuck” you mumbled against the skin of his neck, sucking harshly as he spanked you two times more   
  
His hands left your ass and went to the hem of your panties, he tugged the lacy fabric ripping it apart, making you gasp

He knew you were going to complain, but he was far too desperate to feel you that he didn’t care , he cupped your core with his left hand while the other grabbed your hip.   
  
“So wet” he mumbled, rubbing your slit with his fingers “all for me, right?” he asked, thrusting one finger inside of you   
  
“Yes, all… for you” you whimpered as he started pumping it   
  
“You’re mine, aren’t you?” he added another finger, curling them so he could hit your g-spot with every thrust   
  
“Y-yours… Yours!” you yelled at one particular thrust that made you throw your head back   
  
“Damn it baby, I want to taste you” he grunted, taking his fingers out of you   
  
“Sam” you whined, making him chuckle

“I said I wanted to taste you” he shrugged, lifting you so he could lay down completely   
  
“What are you doing?” you asked, confused   
  
“Sit on my face, princess” he smiled at you, lifting you again so your legs were straddling his neck, “come on, baby. Fuck you smell so good” he grunted   
  
You moaned at the idea of being sat on him. You lifted yourself so your core was directly over his mouth, and he wanted to taste you so bad that every move you made was too slow for him. He grabbed your hips and made you sit on his face, moaning at the taste of your wetness.   
  
“Sam” you moaned, rubbing yourself against him, making him moan as you started fucking his mouth. His tongue started thrusting inside of your making you tug his hair as you started moving faster and faster   
  
“So sweet” he mumbled against your skin, the vibrations of his voice and the movements of his lips generated more pleasure  
  
“Gonna… cum” you moaned, resting one of your hands and your forehead against the wall, your other hand tugging harder   
  
“Do it” he ordered, moving a hand to your front, his thumb started rubbing your swollen clit 

You threw your head and screamed as your orgasm hit you, your legs trembled and your hips jolted when you squirted your juices on Sam’s mouth, your eyes tightly closed as your rode your high, still riding his face.    
  
Sam on the other hand, had his eyes wide open watching every move you made. He loved the sight of you screaming in pleasure, the pleasure that he was giving you, not Dean not anyone else but him. He loved how your hand was still on his hair, how you kept repeating his name like a prayer, the blissful look on your eyes when you came down from your high and looked at him, that lazy satisfied smile on your face as you rolled to the other side of the bed. He just loved you, all of you.   
  
You laughed breathlessly as you looked at him, his hair was a mess, his mouth was covered on your juices and his lips were swollen and red, but yet he had the biggest smile you had ever seen on his face.   
  
You grabbed your shirt and cleaned his face, laughing as he licked his lips and hummed. 

“And I thought you were a little innocent” you mumbled, kissing him sweetly  
  
“Same to you” he muttered against your lips   
  
“Oh, I’ll show you innocent” you smirked, attaching your lips to his chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses from the middle of his abs to his V-line   
  
“Who is being a tease now?” he groaned as you nipped the skin above the waistband of his bottoms, you hummed against his skin, sucking it harshly getting a little growl in return from the tall man below you “Y/N” he warned   
  
“So bossy” you chuckled, pulling down the last piece of clothing.   
  
His long and thick length hit his stomach, he looked painfully hard with the tip of cock in an angry red color, pre-cum dripping from his slit. It was mouth-watering.  
  
“So pretty” you grunted, grabbing his cock and pumped it slowly, spreading the pre-cum when you got all the way to the top of his tip.   
  
“Stop teasi- Oh Shit!” he moaned when your tongue licked his sensible tip, you decided not to tease him anymore and took him half way in your mouth “take more, please Y/N, take more” he begged  
  
You nodded, taking him as much as you could, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat making you gag a little. He wanted to ask you if you were okay, but the vibrations of you gagging around him made him feel so good, it was hard to focus for him.   
  
“So good” you groaned, throwing his head back, you looked up to him, and the mere sight of him made you moan around him “Fuck!” he yelled when you swallowed, your mouth contracting around him made him twitch in your mouth “I’m g-going to c-cum, Y/N” he warned, waiting for you to take him out of your mouth  
  
But you didn’t stop, instead you used both of your hands to drag him closer to the edge, you right hand pumped the part of his cock that you couldn’t fit in your mouth and the other went down until it reached his balls.

He came in your mouth, screaming your name as he shoot his load inside your mouth, you kept bobbing your head until he rode his orgasm completely.  Sam took himself out of your mouth, lifting you and kissing you hard.   
  
“I love you” he mumbled against your mouth “You don’t have to say it back” he added when he saw you were going to ramble an answer “I’ve loved you for a while now, and I won’t ask you to love me back, yet” he smiled, hugging you close his body “But I want a chance, a chance to take you on a date, a chance to make you fall for me” he whispered looking at you hopefully  
  
You nodded, hugging him harder, resting your head on his shoulder “When?” you asked, chuckling when you heard him realize his breath 

“Tomorrow” he answered quickly “I’ll take you to dinner, don’t want you to cook”   
  
“It’s a date” you whispered as you fell asleep  
  
–   
  
You smiled as you sat on the chair next to Sam, normally you sat on the chair from across the table, next to Dean, but this morning Sam wasn’t having it, he wanted you closer to him.   
  
“Morning” you heard a voice from the other side of the room, making you both look up to Dean, you were waiting for something, a bit of pain when you looked at him, you waited for your heart to skip a beat, but nothing happened.   
  
_'So, it was just a crush, huh?’_  you thought   
  
“Good morning” you smiled at him, resting your hand on Sam’s thigh, he relaxed under your touch and you turned to look at him, he was looking at you, reading your reaction towards Dean with a hint of worry in his eyes, but when you smiled at him, with the same loving smile you gave him when you woke up together, he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Y/N, Can I talk to you?” he asked, not waiting for an answer as he left the room   
  
“Y/N…”   
  
“Don’t worry, Sammy” you smiled getting up from the chair, you kissed him slowly and looked at his eyes, making him see that you wanted him, not Dean.   
  
“Don’t take too long”   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it” you winked as you left the room

“What’s up?” you asked as you sat on the couch, Dean sat on the table in front of you   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry Y/N” he took your hand “I totally forgot about our date, I don’t have an excuse, I’m sorry” he kept rambling, scratching the back of his neck   
  
“It’s okay” you smiled, pulling your hand out of his gasp   
  
“I’m so- what?” he looked at you, confused as fuck “You aren’t mad?” he asked 

“I was, but not anymore. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to get ready for a date” you smiled as you got up “I only have like six hours to get ready” you mumbled as you started thinking about your outfit for the night   
  
“You have a date?” he asked, following to your room  
  
“Yeah” you nodded  
  
“With who?” he asked  
  
You where about to respond when Sam emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, water drops falling from his hair to his chest and stomach. Sweet Lord!, he looked almost edible.  
  
“Y/N, is Italian good for you?” he asked when he saw you standing there, eye-fucking him just like the night before  
  
“Good” you said in a high-pitched voice, you cleared your throat “I love Italian” you smiled at him  
  
“Great” he smiled, walking towards his room, feeling your gaze in his body

“Sammy?” Dean asked, looking at you with wide eyes, making you jump, you forgot he was there   
  
“Sammy” you nodded walking behind Sam, realizing that he went to your room instead of his

Dean just stood there, cursing himself for being such and asshole last night. 

 

[ **Read on Tumblr** ](http://kittenofcastiels.tumblr.com/post/124959460404/always-there)


End file.
